


【嘶g】金色沙漏(golden sandglass)

by T_C6H12O6



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), M/M, afterdeath
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_C6H12O6/pseuds/T_C6H12O6
Summary: “有什么想法吗，死神先生？”geno看看沙漏，又看向reaper。后者和他对视一眼，于是拿起沙漏，在那个瞬间顿了一下之后，他才缓缓开口......“我想你可真是问对人了。”
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	【嘶g】金色沙漏(golden sandglass)

geno坐在草坪上，盯着眼前的沙漏发着呆。那个玻璃制的精致饰品，此时就端端正正地立在存档界面的草坪中央，几乎要和这片环境融为一体。当然，在geno眼中这东西充满了违和感。

他拿起那个沙漏，看着里面细密的沙子正在缓缓地从上往下落，一粒一粒地，任他怎么摇晃也没有改变速度。甚至可以说，geno的轻微摇晃对里面的沙子似乎没有任何影响。

玻璃容器里金色的颗粒在光线不足的存档界面里面微微地闪着光。

当和平的时间线稳定下来，geno自己也成功地回到地上之后，他还是会偶尔到这里来，说不上频繁，但他能够肯定，自己不久之前的上一次来这时，绝对没有见过这个沙漏。它似乎就是这么凭空地出现了，不知道从哪条时间线的裂纹里被丢了进来。

geno尝试把沙漏倒置，里面的沙子果不其然地没有受到任何影响，像是在沙漏的底部形成了一种特殊的重力场，迫使里面的那些小家伙只能向一个方向流去。

不过倒着流的沙子着实有些诡异，geno看了几眼之后还是把它给摆正了。

他听见熟悉的脚步声，几乎不用转头就能想象到，那个黑袍子的死神正朝他走过来。

照这么一想，似乎在这个空间里凭空出现些什么也不是那么意想不到的事。

死神先生，大家都称呼他为reaper，收割者。作为死神的话，reaper的性子肯定算得上讨喜，只要对方不是他的任务目标。

不过对于geno来说，或许有些不同的地方。

再早些的时候，当事情还乱得一团糟的时候，reaper就经常来“拜访”这个地方。他踏着死神本可以隐藏起来的步子走来，似乎是在将他的到访明确地告诉geno。

他们聊过很多，远的近的，过去的和未来的事情。听起来和死神谈论自己的未来简直荒谬极了，但实际上，在当时，这位神明的出现让一切都变得没有那么糟。

后来geno也不是一直呆在这了，reaper便也不那么频繁地和他见面。geno回去的时候他们甚至没有做最后的告别，他一直对这件事有点挂念，直到后来再次遇见reaper，geno意识到这种还有重逢的告别没那么重要。

geno讲不清楚他和reaper算是什么关系，表面上来看他们挺熟的，相比于reaper和那些将要被他收割的灵魂而言。geno知道reaper一直在干什么，reaper也一样了解geno，但到处穿梭的神明和驻守原地的骷髅什么的，说是朋友未免有些奇怪。

更何况geno本来也不觉得他能和reaper做得来朋友。

reaper来到存档界面，倒是没有任何见外的感觉，直接就坐在了geno的正对面，和他打招呼说好久不见。

geno轻声应了一下，reaper就继续讲下去，像是他们昨天才见过面。

“没想到你还有这种兴趣。”死神指指他们两个中间的那个，小巧精致的金色沙漏，空洞的眼眶却像是直视着geno的瞳孔。

“可惜了，这并不是我的。”geno也同样看着reaper，轻轻地笑了下，“我也不知道它怎么会出现在这里。”

沙漏里的沙子一颗一颗地落下，夹在两个骷髅怪物中间，像是这个空间里存在的第三个活物。

“有什么想法吗，死神先生？”geno看看沙漏，又看向reaper。后者和他对视一眼，于是拿起沙漏，在那个瞬间顿了一下之后，他才缓缓开口，“我想你可真是问对人了。”

geno有点激动，追问下去是什么，reaper又停顿了几秒，继续说道，“这是某个怪物的灵魂碎片。”

“是谁的？”

“亲爱的，虽然我的工作的确是收割灵魂，”reaper把那沙漏轻轻放回原处，再次把视线对上geno的眼睛，“但我可没有分辨出所有人灵魂的能力，而且这还隔着一层玻璃，和魔法屏障。”

geno一时不能从他眼睛里分辨出来，reaper是否真的在微笑。

某个人的灵魂吗......geno反复思考着这句话，直接忽略了句首的暧昧称呼，“这么少一点，只是一部分灵魂吧。”

reaper耸耸肩，不置可否。

“或许你该想的问题是，为什么这个......灵魂沙漏，会出现在这个地方。”reaper看着geno盯着沙漏发呆的样子，忽然说出这么一句话。

geno听到了便也抬头看他，但是没有做出任何言语上的回应，他根本无法回答这个问题。

没有人知道它为什么会出现。

“我想我该走了。”reaper在沉默中站起身来，同时打破了这片逐渐滑向可怕程度的沉默。

geno朝着他挥手，简单道别，两人就这么回归了各自独立的生活。

geno带着这个沙漏回到地上，那正是他一把能够抓住的大小。不过，看样子无论在什么地方，它都是不会停止了。

geno仔细地研究了它，遗憾的是，他发现这个沙漏所包含的魔法，与它所见过的任何一种魔法都不尽相同，更不要说找寻它的出处了。

由于隔着玻璃的外壳，geno也无法得知里面的沙子究竟是些什么成分。虽然reaper说那是灵魂的碎片。但那些小颗粒散发着金色的光芒，与其说是本身的颜色，geno更加偏向于这种金色也是某种魔法造成的。

可以说是完全一无所获的境况。

geno又想到reaper说的，自己或许该换个方向，想想这个沙漏是否要传达一些什么信息。就算这种被别人牵着鼻子走的感觉，尤其是被死神，不是特别好，reaper提出的建议在大多数时间里总是对的。

着实让人有些不爽，就算geno深知这一点不过是他自己的主观抵触罢了。

他有一种莫名的预感，当这个沙漏最终漏完的时候，会有什么事情发生，而且是与这条世界线密切相关的事情。

geno开始关注当下的事件走向，他没有和任何其他人说过这个金色沙漏的事情，毕竟这些事情只能增添些无端的烦恼罢了。

而且他还是习惯于自己一个人，为自己身边的人，为这条世界线做些什么。

然而观察过后他只发现，一切都太正常了，所有的方面都和平地进行着，甚至没有一点点要直转而下的趋势。

手中的沙漏已经漏下了四分之一，按照它的速度推测，等到最后一颗沙子落下，也用不了一周的时间。

无法否认，geno真的有些害怕。他怕这个沙漏，或是沙漏背后的哪个人，会把他再从这种和平的生活中拽走，以一种他根本无法预测和阻止的方法。

geno再次来到了存档界面，以决心研究的名义，带着自己可能会遇见reaper的想法。

不得不说，他的想法有时候还挺准的。就在geno踩上那片草地的同时，他看见reaper从一个乱码中的传送门走进来，正好跟geno对上目光。

geno一下子有点愣住了，reaper则生出了一抹微笑。

“这还挺巧的。”reaper一边走向他，一边以和往常无意的语气说着。

“怎样？你的研究有什么进展吗？”他自然地凑到geno身边，geno也早就习惯了这种，和神明比肩的感觉。

这是个不怎么样的笑话。

“很遗憾，什么也没有。”geno轻轻叹了口气，还是下意识地歪头，离reaper远了一些。“没发现有什么可能称得上......灾厄，的事情。”

“我观察了身边所有的事情，他们都没有什么异常。”geno把那个小沙漏拿出来给reaper看，示意它已经漏下了很多了。

“那你自己的事情呢？”reaper继续追问，geno也立即给出了回答。

“我还没有到会把自己漏掉的程度，死神先生。”geno指指自己的头骨，“至少我的年龄还没有到达老年骨痴呆的程度。”

不过我们的死神先生已经不知道多少岁了。

“或许吧。”reaper轻轻一笑，“所以你每天都做些什么？”

geno没想到他会这么问，而不是以一些更加巧妙的言辞来呛得自己说不出话，当然了那种话还是没有更好。

虽然不知道为什么，geno看出来，相比于对待其他事情的无关紧要态度，reaper这次似乎的确有些想要帮助他的想法。

“也不做些什么，你大概是知道的。”geno再次轻叹一口气之后说道，“普通的和平生活，除了比其他世界多出一个我之外。”

“剩下的时间就是到这里。”他思考了片刻之后又补充道。

reaper似乎的确猜出了这个问题的答案，不过还是追问下去，“所以说，就算现在已经尘埃落定了，你还是一直在研究决心？”

“是。”geno转头看向界面里无尽的黑暗，“或许，只是暂时的和平罢了。”

“哇哦，真可惜，我还以为你是特地来找我说话呢。”reaper的眉头微皱，但是脸上依旧挂着笑容。不得不说，这种轻浮的态度才更加像平时的reaper，至少geno是这么想的。

他确实应该，或者说是需要，去研究这种力量，geno自己深知，他的骨骼和那么只剩一点的灵魂——他甚至觉得那些碎片还不如沙漏里的“沙子”多——大概是无法再经受一次像之前那样的灾难。

“你觉得这个沙漏所指代的事情，和决心研究有关系？”geno听出了reaper之前一连串问题的弦外之音。

“我可没说过。”reaper闭上一只眼睛，“不过，无法否认，会有这种可能。”

那就是说非常有可能，geno心里想着，先不说他已经排除了其他的潜在问题，这个沙漏出现在这里，而不是其他的地上的什么地方，显然就是更加偏向于给他，这个经常出现在这个地方的存在，传递一种信息。

究竟是威胁，还是警醒，还是些其他的什么。仅凭一个沙漏，geno完全不能够从中推出这些问题的答案。

“我猜你现在在想沙漏背后的信息。”reaper的话打断了geno忘却时间的思考，不过这个空间里面本来也没有什么时间定义可言。

“那恭喜你，猜对了。”geno揉了揉头，指骨穿透右眼前的一层乱码，虽然现在他的眼睛已经不像之前那么不堪了，但在这个地方，面对reaper，他还是习惯隔着这一层乱码。

“你真觉得能从这点沙子，我是说决心碎片里猜出来，它代表着什么意思吗？”reaper反问geno，不过看geno的反应，这个问题显然一时无法得到回答，他于是就继续说，“与其在这里瞎猜，不如等到那天再看。”

“但是等到那天或许就来不及了。”geno对reaper的提议感到一点不满，他本来没对reaper会帮助他抱有什么希望，不过这未免有些太过于说风凉话了。

“你可以猜出所有的可能性吗？或者说，你能够为每种结局都作出完全的准备吗？”reaper凑近geno，后者因此后退了几步，“你觉得最好的选择是什么？”

geno答不上来，他当然做不到，无论是推测还是准备，或者说面对这些事情他根本无从下手。他把脸前的围巾稍微拉上，微微低头和reaper说了抱歉。

reaper也后退了几步，之前的距离确实会让geno很难堪，虽然他挺喜欢做这种事情，不过不是现在。

“好吧好吧，我也该回去工作了。”reaper伸了个懒腰，打破了短暂的沉默，“如果你还想继续的话，那你大概得自己研究它了。”

geno看向reaper，他的脸上还是带着如同往常一样的笑容，也是，本来也就是自己单方面在生气。相互道了一声回见之后，reaper也就离开了空间，剩下geno一个人站在黑暗中唯一的亮光中，一时还有点空荡荡的。

reaper为什么要帮他？geno有些想不通，不如说这个问题的费解程度和那个沙漏不相上下。

reaper是神明，专门夺取别人生命的神明，这点geno不能更加清楚。而他自己，则曾经是在死亡前定格的将死之人，这是他们能够相识的契机。

可geno现在不是了，就算他本身没有改变，他也不再是那个绝境之人了，他不觉得现在的自己，会让reaper产生什么兴趣。死神先生总归不是专门来跟自己交朋友的，geno觉得他不会。

又或许，是他先前的经历完全挥之不去，这点geno自己也清楚，导致了他对reaper的认知从一开始就产生了错误的导向，兴许对方从始至终感兴趣的就是些别的什么。

不过，geno拿出手中的沙漏，那些沙子仍然在四分之三的地方，他想，如果这个沙漏是某人给自己的信息，那他最好还是离其他人远一点。

geno回到地面的时候，正好遇上alphys。

alphys问他，是不是又去研究决心了，geno只是笑笑不做回答。

“虽然我这么说可能有些越界了，但是geno，我只是说可能、或许......或许你对决心力量的研究有些过于投入了，我怕......”她没有继续说完。

“没...”geno的话没有说出口，他闭上眼，叹了口气后改口道，“我会注意的，谢谢了。”

“对了。”geno在alpys准备离开的时候又补充了一句，“我过几天想去一个老朋友那里暂住一段时间，应该一周之后就会回来，麻烦你通知大家了。”

“什么朋......”没等alphys这句话说下去，geno已经瞬移离开了。

reaper下一次到访的时间是一天后。

“看样子你准备一直呆在这了？”reaper看着geno身边的一些书本、笔记，还有一条小毯子，以及坐在中间的骷髅本人。

“是。”geno似乎专注于手中的笔记，并没有抬头和reaper讲太多话。不过死神先生对此没有丝毫的不满，只是自顾自地找个geno身边的地方坐下了，说实话他一直以来都是这么做的，甚至在geno没有回到地表之前。

沉默良久，他们只是一起坐着，没有只字的交谈，直到geno摘下研究时戴的红框眼镜——那是alphys之前给他的——代表着他研究的告一段落。

“你来这干嘛？”geno有些疑惑地问reaper，一瞬间他想要听到的回答是，来帮你的。

“怎么？”reaper也撑着脸看他，“不能来拜访拜访老朋友吗？”

geno听着他的措辞发笑，虽然他和alphys讲的那些话是现场编好的，不过这似乎确实是个准确的词语。

也是个不错的回答。

reaper没有理会geno一瞬的笑声，只是接着问道，“你为什么这么执著地研究这些？我以为你对它的副作用再清楚不过了。”他说着，看向身边的黑暗，不过那地方现在什么也看不见。

geno想回答他些什么，但似乎又在下一刻把话头收回了嘴里，reaper看他也不准备说，就也没再问下去。大概的答案也就是那些，只是geno现在不想讲明罢了。

“你不用去工作吗。”又一段沉默之后，geno终于再次问出了一句话。

“我可不是每时每刻都要工作的，”reaper叹口气，geno想起来，他似乎并不是那么喜欢他的工作，就算reaper提起这件事时总是以一种轻松的口吻来描述，“作为死亡的大部分工作，都分在了我兄弟那。”

geno只知道reaper是死神，但具体的内容他其实是一无所知的，最开始的时候他甚至担心reaper会收走他所剩无几的生命，不过度过了这么长的时间，看样子他是不会了。

“怎么说？”

“我的工作对象，只是那些罪大恶极之人。”reaper看了眼上空，就好像那里真的有星星存在，“其余的不属于我的工作范围。”

“或许你有一天能遇到他，”reaper闭上右眼，看着geno补充道，“也或许永远都不会吧。”

reaper把视线转回眼前的黑暗，“他真的是个很酷的兄弟。”

“我想我大概能明白。”geno把红色的围巾向上拉了一点，闭上眼做一次深呼吸。那条围巾已经很破旧了，但他还是总围着，像是这种红色已经融入了他的生命里。

“不过，我还是很希望能够得到你的生命。”reaper忽然讲出这句话，让geno有点费解。

“怎么？需要我为你作出一些毁灭世界的事情吗？”geno开玩笑道，“别想了。”

reaper也跟着他笑，“大概我该采取点其他方式。”他凑近geno，看着对方的眼睛说道，距离近得几乎要贴上去。

两个骷髅就这么对视了几秒钟，直到reaper把脸退回原来的位置，站起身来说不早来，自己也该回去了。

geno一个人留在原地，他大概是发现了，工作什么的，完全就是reaper回避他的方式。虽然geno觉得真正应该逃开的是自己，从这个沙漏里，从和reaper的暧昧关系里。

“得到你的生命”究竟是指什么意思？

geno开始怀疑，reaper这么接近他，究竟是不是像他之前猜测的，仅仅因为某种有趣的因素。还是说有另外一些其他的，

说实话，他对reaper的态度......geno下意识地触碰右眼前的乱码。

他看看沙漏，里面的沙子已经快漏到一半了，或许当务之急是先度过这一场未知的意外，那之后他再去考虑关于reaper的事情。

但无论geno是否想，reaper还是来了，安安静静地。

他来过很多次，geno也记不清。有时候聊一些有的没的，有时候就只是坐着，什么也不说，不知道他在想些什么。

说来也有些奇妙，geno开始有些庆幸reaper会过来，他一个人的话着实很无聊。

“或许你可以换个方法守护你的世界，如果你真的害怕会失去这一切的话。”reaper在黑暗中冷不丁地冒出这样一句话。

“当然不想回去啊。”geno拉起围巾，声音小得像是在自言自语。

“知道吗，一个活着的人永远不能失去全部，死亡（death）最清楚这一点。”reaper朝着geno眨眼，“因为我的工作就是取走你们生命中最后的一样东西。”

geno只是笑笑，甚至带上了一点苦涩，“或许你不会理解的。”

reaper似乎也想到他会这么说，没有接话，只是望向上空，好像他又在看着那浓密黑暗中藏着的星星，“但一个生命不会失去一切，也没必要拥有一切。”

geno已经放弃了反驳，他觉得，reaper似乎想要和他传达一些什么，也可能只是想戏弄自己而已吧。

不过，有一点他说的没错，自己确实有些太执著于决心了。

geno盯着那个金色的沙漏，里面的沙子几乎已经只剩下不到一半了。不过因为reaper总是过来，这段时间里他基本上没有再深入研究决心的力量。

等到这件事情结束，geno有点想彻底放弃这块研究了，他意识到自己有些过于精神紧张，对于现在的生活，对于自己所拥有的，会失去的，还有剩下的那些别的什么。

就像reaper说的那样。

不知不觉地，在他们两个忽略时间的沉默与交谈中，沙子终于还是，快要漏到底了，寥寥几颗的金色颗粒正在中间绕着圈，似乎随时都会到底部的“沙海”里去。

“所以你为什么要帮我？”geno在昏暗的光亮中问reaper，地上是摊得很乱的书纸笔记，不过没有人在意就是了。

“你为什么觉得我在帮你？”reaper看向他，挂上一个微笑，“万一只是我们的目的恰好相同呢？”

geno别过头去，有点后悔问了这个问题，reaper不会回答他的。

“因为，”geno重新看向reaper，发现对方只是看着前方，“你知道乌鸦为什么像写字台吗？*”

“不知道，什么意思？”geno跳过了reaper本应该回答，却制造了新问题的事，他只想知道这句话背后究竟是什么意思。

“真巧，我也不知道。”reaper笑着朝他眨眼，geno只是更加疑惑。

“这是一句人类世界的名言，或许你可以过段时间去问问你的人类朋友，它究竟有什么意思。”reaper选择在这里结束话题，geno也就没有追问。

“如果是什么糟糕的笑话，我一定会回来报复你的。”虽然reaper已经讲了太多类似的玩笑话。

“好啊。”reaper也对他笑，“不过这么说的话，你大概是没办法回来了。”

确实，如果说是写字台和乌鸦，第一感觉应该是静谧美丽的东西吧。像是沙漏里的金色颗粒，像是黑暗空间中的第二个人。

他和reaper成为朋友了吗？

“你想和我做朋友？”reaper忽然间问到，geno回想确认了一下，觉得自己真的没有把脑子里的话问出来。

不过他该如何回答？geno犹豫了。

“反正我是不想。”reaper自问自答道，把geno本来还盘旋在头顶呼之欲出的答案彻底冲散了。

“所以你考不考虑一些其他的关系？”reaper继续接道。

“什么其他的关系？”geno听着他的话觉得越来越绕，越来越费解，他尝试思考，但还是想不出reaper究竟又想用什么新花样来捉弄他。

“比如......”reaper稍微凑近了一点，却没有把话说完。

一个吻。

温暖的触感，还有暧昧得要冒出粉红泡泡的氛围，至少在geno把reaper彻底推开之前是这样的。

“你干什......”geno话说到一半，却又不知道该说些什么了，比起这个，更让他觉得糟糕的一点是，他不反感。

不反感reaper的话，不反感他这样突然的行为，也不反感之后可能会有的......其他的关系。

还有什么是比这更糟的吗。

除了那个沙漏以外。

“所以，愿意吗？”reaper看着geno的眼睛，好像黑洞洞的眼眶中有种隐形的视线在抓着geno，让他没办法错开自己的目光。

如果可以的话，geno真想现在就传送走，随便到哪里，只要能从这种地方脱离出去。不过他最后也没有这么做。

“那我换个问法，”reaper继续说，像是在唱一出独角戏，“不愿意吗？”

“...没有。”geno沉默半晌才说出这样一个词，声音透过布料，变得模模糊糊的，他现在几乎把整张脸都掩到了破旧的红围巾之后。

geno感觉到，几乎就在他说完的瞬间，reaper立即过来抱住了他。下颚骨搭在geno的肩膀上，稍微有一点硌得慌。

他没想到一切都发展、变化得这么快，只是维持着坐着都姿势愣在原处。

当geno终于反应过来，当下的情况有多么不妙的时候，他却也想到，或许在那么多，那么多糟糕的，无法改变的事情中，这件事反而是难得能够算得上顺心的一件。

就算一切都始料不及，却也都在geno的接受范围之内，让他在维持和平，预防风险，还有糟糕的沙漏事件中，难得能放下心来的一件。

荒谬到了极点。

geno这么想着，还是放下了想要把reaper推开的手。

荒谬也，没什么不好的。

沙漏的最后一颗沙子落下，没有人察觉，它只是静静地落下了，像是片羽毛掉在地上。

什么也没有发生，所有的沙子......所有的灵魂碎片都安静地沉在沙漏都底部，闪烁着金色的光芒。

geno看着那些沙子，松了口气，在抱着他的reaper耳边说谢谢。

reaper终于放开了抱着他的手，geno只是看着他的眼睛说着，“虽然你可能不知道，但或许是......因为你在这里，我没有走向某些极端。”

“你真正该感谢但是你自己。”reaper说着，以一种难得的严肃语气。

geno呆呆地看着他，不是很能够理解。不过，他还是松了口气，打开久违的看向地面的视窗，金色的夕阳在瞬间洒进了黑暗中，让一切都沾了点暖意。

结束了，沙漏的事情结束了，这一个白昼也走到了终点。

“你喜欢夕阳吗？”reaper问道。

geno看着那条染成红橙色的天际线，又看向reaper，“在我回到地面上的那个时候，也是傍晚。落日总是赶在最好的时候出现，像是个句号，一切都沉淀了。”

“但是，”reaper凑近了一点，geno没有再后退，“你现在能每天都看到落日了。”

geno没再多说，只是笑了笑，“是啊。”

夕阳还有很多次，他们还有很长的未来。

**Author's Note:**

> *乌鸦为什么像写字台，出自刘易斯·卡罗尔的《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，这句话没有确切的作者本人的解释，有解释说是文字游戏或者维京人信仰，这里取网络的解释“我喜欢你没有理由”
> 
> 说实话其实是我私心比较喜欢这个解释哈哈哈，很浪漫
> 
> 其实一直都很想写嘶g，但是总觉得把握不到他们两个的性格，也驾驭不好两人之间关系的风格，不过真的好想写哦就写了
> 
> 灵感来源于我前几天去宜家看见的金色沙漏（？）很漂亮，就写了
> 
> 拖了蛮久的，本来是一点一点挤出来，写完一稿之后学校忽然布置作业，就跑去写作业了
> 
> 初稿后只重修了一次，可能有bug还请见谅
> 
> 不知道有没有人能猜出来金色沙漏究竟是什么，写完之后发现我线索给的有点少了（...)
> 
> 反正就是想要把美好但夕阳写给他们
> 
> 感谢阅读


End file.
